starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Sullust
Sullust era il pianeta principale del sistema Sullust, situato nei territori dell'Orlo Esterno, all'incrocio con la Rimma Trade Route e la Silvestry Trace. Era la casa dei Sullustiani. Caratteristiche Sullust era un pianeta di tipo terrestre che occupava la quarta posizione orbitale della stella Sullust ne sistema Sullust, situato nel settore Brema dei territori dell'Orlo Esterno. Situato sulla Rimma Trade Route e in un'area conosciuta come Trailing Sector, Sullust aveva un gravità standard e possedeva due lune: un largo planetoide chiamato Sulon e un insignificante pezzo di roccia chiamato Umnub. I giorni su Sullust duravano 20 ore standard e l'anno durava 263 giorni standard. Il diametro del pianeta misurava 12'780 chilometri e la superficie era ricca di montagne, vulcani, deserti rocciosi e grotte; rocce multicolori, traforate dalle gallerie del magma, coprivano tutta la superficie di Sullust. L'atmosfera di Sullust era appena respirabile, con calde e spesse nuvole di gas tossici rilasciati dalle eruzioni vulcaniche, che rendevano la superficie inadatta a sostenere la vita, anche solo per visite di breve durata. Sul pianeta si verificavano continuamente blackout atmosferici, causati da grosse fumate piene di cenere e polvere. La superficie era pericolosamente volatile; mentre la geologia del pianeta non era capita, il mantello tra il nucleo del pianeta e la sua spessa crosta sembrava essere semipermeabile, permettendo alla lava di fuoriuscire con più frequenza che su altri pianeti. La maggior parte della sostanza opaca espulsa dai vulcani rimaneva nell'atmosfera, mentre i gas più pesanti discendevano sulla superficie, con conseguente alta visibilità della superficie e aria nociva. Sullust era comunque noto come il 'pianeta vulcano', ma solo certe aree del mondo contenevano vulcani attivi. Pochi vulcani erano davvero spenti. La specie dei Sullustiani abitava nel sottosuolo del pianeta, dove un sistema di tunnel connetteva dei giardini di licheni commestibili a piscine di acqua potabile. Centro del commercio per la Rimma Trade Route, Sullust aveva un sistema di governo corporativo ed esportava navi spaziali, computer, droidi, tecnologia per l'iperguida e tecnologia per l'astronavigazione e importava cibo e acqua. Durante il regime dell'Impero Galattico erano presenti diverse basi sul pianeta, e diverse tra le più grandi città furono bloccate dagli Imperiali. Storia Il pianeta si unì alla Repubblica Galattica quando i mercanti Sullustiani collegarono il loro pianeta al settore Tapani attraverso la Rimma Trade Route nel 5500 BBY. Vecchia Repubblica Sullust diventò un importante centro di commercio. Poco dopo aver preso contatto con gli altri pianeti della galassia, le corporazioni e le industrie manifatturiere si moltiplicarono. La SoroSuub Corporation faceva parte dell'economia e del governo quando il pianeta diede il permesso per il viaggio interstellare, e con il tempo, la SoroSuub aiutò il governo di Sullust mentre diventava sempre più influente per la diplomazia del pianeta. Sullust era un membro onorario del Senato Galattico. Fu attaccato dai Krath durante la Grande Guerra Sith, ma fu poi difeso dalla Repubblica Galattica. Il mondo era esplosivo, con centinaia di vulcani attivi, che producevano sostanze nocive, un'atmosfera tossica e intense tempeste elettriche. Queste condizioni, combinate con i ricchi depositi minerari, costrinsero gli abitanti a ritirarsi nel sottosuolo. Le grotte sotterranee erano umide e fredde, con una diversa biosfera, sostenuta dai laghi sottostanti alla superficie. Il pianeta era anche conosciuto per le sue corse con gli sgusci. Durante le Nuove Guerre Sith, la Fratellanza dell'Oscurità conquistò il pianeta. Guerre dei Cloni Sotto il Presidente Beolaris Bribbs, che era anche Senatore, il pianeta si separò dalla Repubblica nel 22 BBY e si alleò con la Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti. Meno di un mese dopo, la Repubblica mandò una task force, guidata dal Cavaliere Jedi Rees Alrix. La Repubblica subì molte perdite nella battaglia per un tradimento nelle sue fila e il pianeta rimase uno dei più cari tenuti dalla Confederazione fino alla fine della Guerra dei Cloni. Impero Galattico Sullust era il quartier generale della SoroSuub Corporation, uno dei membri della Gilda Commerciale. Circa metà della popolazione era impiegata lì. Quando la Vecchia Repubblica crollò, il Consiglio Sullustiano divenne debole. Con l'espansione del Nuovo Ordine di Palpatine, la SoroSuub assunse il comando di Sullust con la Corporate Proclamation 137d e annunciò il pieno supporto all'Impero. In cambio di diversi contratti lucrativi e la promessa di una garanzia per un futuro business, la SoroSuub ebbe tolleranza zero nei confronti dell'Alleanza Ribelle e i suoi sostenitori. Infuriati nei confronti dei rilevamenti illegali e del supporto all'Impero da parte della SoroSuub, i Sullustiani formarono delle cellule di resistenza sotto il comando di Sian Tevv, che divenne un ribelle modello delle cellule durante la Guerra Civile Galattica. I combattenti di Tevv, combinati con un colpo di stato per prendere il controllo della SoroSuub e farla passare dalla parte dell'Alleanza Ribelle, guadagnarono abbastanza supporto per combattere contro il controllo di Sullust della SoroSuub, poco prima dello 0 ABY. Parecchi mesi dopo la battaglia di Yavin, lo Squadrone Rogue lanciò un attacco per distruggere un Condensatore. La Resistenza di Sullust rimase indipendente dai Ribelli, anche se fu concesso alla Flotta Ribelle di utilizzare Sullust come punto di sosta per pianificare la distruzione della Seconda Morte Nera, dal momento che Sullust era l'ultimo avamposto prima di Endor. I Ribelli lanciarono anche un attacco diversivo nel sistema, in modo da allontanare la Flotta Imperiale da Endor. Nuova Repubblica Dopo la battaglia di Endor, Sullust fu uno dei primi pianeti ad allearsi con l'Alleanza dei Pianeti Liberi, e successivamente con la Nuova Repubblica. Fu rappresentato da Sian Tevv nel Consiglio Provvisorio della Nuova Repubblica, e più tardi nel Senato della Nuova Repubblica da Sien Siev e Niuk Niuv. Sullust diventò un pianeta chiave per l'Alleanza Galattica. Nel 5 ABY, Generale Supremo di Eriadu, Sander Deluarus, cercò di conquistare Sullust, ma fu sconfitto da Sien Sovv, che lanciò un contrattacco talmente pesante da liberare tutto il pianeta. Impero di Darth Krayt L'Impero Galattico di Darth Krayt prese il controllo si Sullust dopo la Guerra dell'Impero Sith. La SoroSuub fu costretta a destinare l'80% della sua produzione alla costruzione di navi per l'Impero, la maggior parte delle quali non erano nemmeno progettate dalla SoroSuub. Presi dalla disperazione, i Sullustiani cominciarono a costruire in segreto delle fabbriche sotterranee, più vicine al nucleo del pianeta. I prodotti creati venivano segretamente venduti fuori dal pianeta in mercati aperti. Dietro le quinte Sullust è stato uno dei primi pianeti ad essere nominati nelle prime bozze di Una Nuova Speranza. Apparì per la prima volta (anche se con un nome leggermente diverso) nel nome di Bomerwrights di Sullest, costruttori di spade laser, nella seconda bozza. Nella terza bozza e in tutte le versioni fino al copione, Luke Skywalker fa riferimento a Sullust, insieme al pianeta Aquilae, ma fu poi tagliato nella versione finale del film. Comparse *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne *Knight Errant *Darth Bane: Path of Destruction *Darth Plagueis *Darth Maul: Saboteur *Cloak of Deception *Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency *Star Wars: Racer Revenge *Starfighter: Crossbones 1 *UnderWorld *Boba Fett: Hunted *CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition * * * *MedStar II: Jedi Healer *Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere *Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight *Rebel Dawn *Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire *Star Wars: Empire at War *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption *Empire 9: Darklighter, Part 2 *Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader *Star Wars: Rebellion *Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron *Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi novel *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands *Hard Merchandise *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor *Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi *X-Wing: Rogue Leader 1 *X-Wing: Rogue Leader 3 *Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue *Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast *X-Wing: Isard's Revenge *Children of the Jedi *Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe *The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way *The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force *Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen *Millennium Falcon *Fate of the Jedi: Ascension }} Fonti *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Classic Campaigns'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' * *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' * *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance''}} Categoria:Pianeti filo-Repubblicani Categoria:Pianeti filo-Imperiali Categoria:Pianeti filo-Nuova Repubblica Categoria:Pianeti vulcanici Categoria:Pianeti del Settore Brema Categoria:Pianeti